


What We Make of Ourselves

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2021 [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: During Canon, Encouragement, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Ficlet, Fluff, Restaurants, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: The Chairman usually doesn't mean any harm, but Nessa isn't sure if this time, he's telling her to quit modeling for good. Sonia tries to help her through her confusion and grief.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: Femslash February 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	What We Make of Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february 2021 prompt 16: blue.

Nessa sipped her sparkling water. The tart taste soothed her, and she finished it all in two big gulps. Sighing, she set her glass on a napkin and dragged her hand down her jaw, pulling her skin.

“Hey, models have to keep their face nice. Don’t wrinkle it,” Sonia gently teased, lowering her menu.

She knew Sonia was right, but she merely shrugged. She drummed her fingers on the menu, resting her knuckles to her cheek. “Can you believe Rose said that to me again?” she grumbled, glaring at wine bottles on the racks.

Sonia offered a sympathetic smile. She was fortunate there weren’t too many eavesdroppers at the restaurant. The Captain’s Table was renowned for its frequent visits by Chairman Rose, and reporters often ate there for the chance of an interview. If they had known drama stirred between him and Hulbury’s Gym Leader - again - then there was the prime opportunity for a tabloid nightmare for Nessa.

“Who does that guy think he is saying I can’t pull double duty with my careers? Again!” Nessa scowled and waved over the waiter. She gestured at her glass, and he quickly filled it to the brim. Thanking him, she gulped down another mouthful and heaved out a frustrated sigh. “I mean, I’ve been doing quite well. I’ve won the last handful of battles against Trainers, but oh, I lose one time to one of Leon’s handpicked wards, and he takes me aside for an earful.”

Nessa raked her fingers through her hair as the waiter approached again. He offered a saccharine smile and asked if he could take their orders. She tightened her lips into a grin and asked for her usual plate while Sonia decided on a salad, catching the hint of annoyance in Nessa’s tone.

After the waiter jotted down their orders and left with their menus tucked under his arm, Nessa groaned. She smoothed her hair back and clipped stray locks behind her ears. She toyed with a few stray tresses, a nervous habit she had picked up when she was a Trainer on the end of a losing battle.

“I don’t think he meant anything malicious by what he said,” Sonia said, raising her glass. She drank her tea, the minty taste calming her.

“But why would he bring it up again? He’s done this twice now. It’s-” She flapped her hand, huffing out her disgust. “-annoying. I know he wants me to stop modeling, but I’ve already decided that I’m going to be both a model and a Gym Leader.” 

Pressing her palm to her cheek, Nessa leaned to the side and distracted herself with the view through the window. Wingulls and Pelippers soared through the air. She heard waves crashing against the port, the breeze carrying a hint of sea salt. Tilting her head, Nessa noticed an orange streak painted across the sky, the color reminding her of Sonia’s hair.

Sonia smiled at Nessa as she gazed out the window. Rose sometimes didn’t know when to keep his criticisms to himself. Although she understood he implied no ill will, the culmination of losing to a child and Rose’s comments wounded her more than she was amenable to show, lest the paparazzi lurking in Hulbury wanted to make her a spectacle.

“Nessa…” Sonia reached over and gripped Nessa’s hand. “...you did wonderful today.”

“I lost to a young girl who had a type disadvantage,” Nessa mumbled, shaking her head. “That’s mortifying.”

“Well, Hop’s friend is coming along nicely in her training. You did say you were impressed by her,” she countered, raising her finger and smiling.

“I did, I did, but that man, he can really…” She shook her fist and wrinkled her nose. “...forget him. He’s wrong, and I’m still going to be a model and a Gym Leader because that is best for me.”

“You said it!” Sonia cheered, clapping her hands together. She hummed, tilting her head. “Also, it’s really about what you want, isn’t it?”

Nessa’s eyes widened. The cry of Chewtle echoed outside. She pointed at herself, feeling a sneaking suspicion of where the conversation would head creeping over her.

“Even if Rose insists you should focus on one path, you’ve made both of them converge. That’s your special move,” Sonia chirped, glancing over at the server returning with their meals.

Nessa chuckled and smoothed her hair back. Straightening, she squared her shoulders and said, “I swear, you and I are going to have the same conversation whenever Rose acts up around me.” She thanked the waiter as he placed her grilled, peppered Slowpoke tail in front of her. 

“Not that I mind repeating anything with you,” Sonia said, nodding at the server as he set down her salad.

After he refilled their cups and left, Nessa and Sonia raised their glasses, tapped them together, and ate, Nessa scolding Sonia for swiping the end of her Slowpoke tail.


End file.
